Fireworks
by kelpie169
Summary: When a get together at the Burrow brings Hermione and Charlie back together after a year apart, will she talk to him like he asks?


Here is, yet another, fic written for The Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest. This one is a gift for SirensandSeers (go and search for her profile, I will wait...*ticktockticktock*). Yay, you're back! Okay, so she requested a Charmione and here is my gift to her. :D It's unbeta'd because time is of the essence in this little fest of ours (points, people, points!) so all mistakes (of which there are undoubtedly many) are my own. Deal with it or yell at me about them. I don't care.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. I make more money off of this or anything.

By the way, this was inspired by the Fall Out Boy song 'Fourth of July' so there are some song lyrics sprinkle in the dialouge. You're welcome. Go check out the song on YouTube.

x . x . x . x . x

"He asked about you again."

Hermione sighed, her hands pausing in the sinkful of soapy water.

"That's nice. I had no idea he was speaking to the family again."

"Hermi-"

"Don't, Harry. Please."

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her back. "You can't just ignore him. He's part of the family."

"I didn't say I was going to ignore him. But I'm also not going to make an effort to be around him." Her shoulders slumped as she turned slowly, leaning her hip back against the counter. "What we had was wonderful-until it wasn't. That's all. Not everything is meant to last. Some bridges can't be built again."

x . x . x . x . x

"Oh, Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Molly Weasley smothered her pseudo-daughter with a hug the moment she stepped through the door and Hermione giggled as she hugged the older woman back.

"I'm sorry it's been so long! I've just been so busy!"

"Ah yes! Our world famous author!" Arthur playfully wrestled her away from his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Congratulations, darling."

A stray tear fought for freedom as she reveled in the embrace.

"So, who else is here?"

Ginny bounded into the kitchen and flew toward her friend with a squeal. "Oh wonderful! You're here! We're starving!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as her best friend. "So eat! I'm not stopping you."

"Can I, mum?" At Mrs. Weasley's indulgent nod, her daughter raced into the backyard whooping for joy.

"And to answer your question, Harry and Ron are playing quidditch with the twins and Bill. Fleur and Parvati are playing with the girls down by the lake." The Weasley parents walked with her toward the back door as they spoke. She glanced over her shoulder as she twisted the knob and pushed. "Percy couldn't make it; something about text margins on his reports being a hair wide. Then of course there's-"

"Hermione?"

She eyes widened as she spun quickly, her breath hitching as she caught sight of the redhead she hadn't seen in over a year. " _Charlie_."

x . x . x . x . x

" _You can't be serious!"_

" _I'm extremely serious, Charlie Weasley! There isn't a point anymore!"_

 _Hermione glared at her boyfriend from across the kitchen, her hands clenched into angry fists. Charlie, on the other hand, paced in tight circles just inside the kitchen doorway, his brows low over his eyes as he scowled._

" _We just made love and you're walking out?! How can you possibly think this is alright?!" He glared at her, infuriated that he still wanted her. The sight of her in his clothing, specifically his old Quidditch jersey, never failed to get his libido going and of course that had to be the one thing she'd grabbed._

" _Made love? Hah! We haven't made love in months! We_ _ **fuck**_ _!" Hermione pursed her lips and willed herself not to cry._

 _Charlie stalked across the tile, looming over her as she backed toward the counter. Wide cinnamon eyes met his cerulean ones as he loomed over her, his hands planted beside each of her hips._

" _We may_ _ **fuck**_ _-" His breath whispered across her ear as he leaned forward, his nose skimming along the sensitive skin of her neck. "-but you know it's so much more than that. We're fucking cataclysmic. Not even you can deny that."_

 _The sharp sting of a bite on her neck drew a gasp from her parted lips. Then they surged together, skin sliding, fabric tearing in a rush of heat and passion._

 _He slid into her, her cry echoing off the tiles as her nails bit into his shoulders._

" _Say it, Hermione! Say it!"_

" _Say what, Charlie? Say I love you? Say I'll stay?" Her words were breathy as he pounded into her, her leg hitched over his hip at an uncomfortable angle._

" _Yessssssss." His fingers reached under her plump ass, his back rounded oddly and uncomfortably, but he found her clit and rubbed harshly, drawing a cry from her lips as she threw her head back._

" _No Charlie! Not this time! Fuck!"_

" _Why not?! Why won't you say it?!"_

 _It was a battle, of wills and bodies, as they fucked harshly. His knees hit the ground first and hers followed as she bounced on his lap and he dug his short nails into her ass as she rode him._

" _I will not be made a fool of any longer, Charlie Weasley! This won't work!"_

 _He could see the tears in her eyes and feel the wetness in his own as they chased their orgasms. Neither of them wanted this to end because when it did-that was goodbye._

x . x . x . x . x

"It's-uh...it's good to see you, Hermione."

Her eyes raked over the redhead in front of her. "Hello, Charlie. How have you been?"

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair in a nervous gesture she recognized. Hermione's heart tugged painfully and she sucked in a ragged breath in what she hoped was silence. "I've been alright, I guess. Listen, can we talk? I've got some things I'd like to say and-"

"Charlie? Hermione? If you don't get out here, there won't be any food left!" Molly admonished from her place a few steps into the back garden where she'd gone ahead.

"I guess we should get out there." Charlie shuffled his feet nervously as Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes, we should." She started forward, paused, then looked back over her shoulder. "We can talk later. I promise."

Charlie nodded solemnly and followed her across the garden, his face breaking out into a smile as one of his nieces spotted him and toddled over on her tiny legs.

"Unca Charwie!"

x . x . x . x . x

"Is now a good time to talk?"

Hermione sighed, her hands pausing in the sinkful of soapy water. She slowly continued washing the dishes, grateful for the repetitiveness of the task at hand.

"Now is as good a time as any. Go ahead."

Charlie cleared his throat and Hermione heard the crumple of a piece of parchment. She rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile pulling the corner of her lips up. Typical.

"I'm going to be as honest as you'll let me here, Hermione." Her eyebrows rose as her hands continued to move methodically under the water. "I could sit here and make excuses forever. But the truth is that I'm sorry. I just got too lonely. And I know this apology is over a year too late and I'm sorry for that as well. In between being young and being right, you were my Versaille at night. You lit up my life. And I just-couldn't see it."

Her hands hadn't stopped moving, though her tears had begun to raise the water level of the sink, if only by a little.

"'Mione, I think that plate is plenty clean, love. Come on, come here."

He gently pulled her hands from the soapy water, spelling them dry gently as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder and led her from the room. She followed blindly, the tears streaking down her cheeks rendering her blind as they kept coming and kept spilling. But she trusted him with her life, so she let him lead her wherever he wanted.

When he settled her in front of the fire in the living room, the old worn armchair that Arthur favored swallowing her small frame, she snuggled further back into the warm fabric as Charlie settled at her feet.

He pulled Hermione's small hand into his own, his thumb running across her knuckles gently as he contemplated his next words.

"Hermione, look at me please." Her watery copper eyes met his pained blue ones. "This last year has been...well, hell, quite honestly. You are my favorite 'what it'. You are my best 'I'll never know'. I wish I'd known how much you loved me. I wish I'd cared enough to know. You and I were fireworks that went off too soon."

He sat up on his knees and leaned closer, his eyes tracing the contours of her face with adoration and love shining from the depths of his soul. "May the bridges I have burned light my way back home."

He waited and Hermione took a breath, then two, debating on the wisdom of what she wanted to do versus what she should do.

Then she surged forward, capturing his lips with her own, her fingers tangling in his shaggy hair as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A soul wrenching sob tore itself from her, and Charlie tried to pull away but she tightened her arms around him.

When breathing became problematic they pulled apart just enough to rest their forEheads against each other, panting as Hermione gasped out deep gut wrenching sobs and Charlie drew his hand through her messy curls.

"'Mione, please don't cry. I didn't mean to force you-"

"Charlie don't you dare ruin this! I've missed you so much! I just can't-just can't believe...I just can't…"

Tearful brown eyes turned to him and he saw the happiness buried under the stress that was quickly dissolving and falling away, like a snake shedding it's skin. "I just can't believe you came back to me."

"Oh, Hermione." He pulled her close once again and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. "I will always come back to you."


End file.
